


You Are My World, Crowley

by Jelly_Jenkins



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 2 years after failed Armageddon, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), LITERALLY, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Self-Indulgent, Sharing A Cottage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, yall already know wtf going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Jenkins/pseuds/Jelly_Jenkins
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley love each other very much. When a demon and angel love each other very much, they get married and become cool nannies to the former Antichrist. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	You Are My World, Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> slightly based on the song "Pale Blue Eyes" by the Velvet Underground.  
> ... bebop..?

Since the two had revolted from their respective offices, they started enjoying each other's company more. In the year following the failed Armageddon, Aziraphale and Crowley found themselves enjoying each day more. Aziraphale grew fond of Anathema, and they enjoyed tea and crepes once in a while in Jasmine Cottage. Even when Sergent Shadwell and Madame Tracy moved away, Aziraphale and Crowley kept in contact with them. They also began to be more involved with Adam's life and his friends. This came in the form of Aziraphale looking after Adam, or Crowley taking him and his friends into town for a fun day. Today, however, it was Aziraphale's turn to look after Adam.

"Oh, be careful, Adam!" Aziraphale called out from the bench as he watched Adam and his friends climb a tree.

"I'm fine!"

"...Okay! Uh, just be careful."

"Okay, Mr. Fell."

Even though Aziraphale literally helped Adam save the world, he felt it was important for Adam to learn manners when addressing adults. So, Aziraphale went by his "human" name, which he settled to be Alexander Zephyr Fell, around the kids.

The blonde watched Adam and his friends climb to a grouping of branches where they sat down and started talking about something, like how they would. He couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but it looked vaguely like they were arguing. He prepared for the inevitable "Mr. Felllllll!" shout out that Adam did when he needed to settle an argument. Sure enough, it came.

"Mr. Fellllll!" A chorus of 4 shouted out.

"I'll be there in a moment, dears!" He got up and jogged over to the tree and stood under the quartet of The Them.

"Is love a real thing?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Told you!" She hit Wensleydale in the arm.

"Play nice, Pepper."

"Have you ever been in love, Mr. Fell?"

"Well, um.. I've felt love for _things_. Oysters, books, cocoa-"

"I said 'in love'." Pepper re-assured.

"Oh.. well.. Yes. I suppose."

The Them gasped, and they quickly jumped down the branches of the tree and onto the ground. "Who?" Pepper piped up. "Yeah, who?" Brian echoed.

"Uhh.. you know Mr. Crowley?"

"You're in love with Crowley?" Adam said. "Why haven't you both married?"

"Oh, well, um, Adam, I'm not too sure he loves me back in the same way."

"He does." The children all said in unison.

Aziraphale paused for a minute and motioned for them to follow him. "Come along, now."

"No, why haven't you married?" Pepper asked once again. "Yeah, why?" One other member of the clan questioned.

"Uh.. I haven't asked him yet."

Adam gave an empty look. "You should. I bet he'd say yes."

"Ahahah, you kids are too sweet, but really, I'm not-"

"Hey, look, daisies!" Brian pointed to a carpet of tiny daisies in the field next to the English oak. The children cheered and ran over to make flower jewelry. Aziraphale watched them and smiled.

"It's okay, Mr. Fell, you can join us!" Wensleydale shouted.

"The grass is a bit wet, I'd hate to get my pants wet." He reconsidered what he said for a moment. He could always miracle it out. Aziraphale walked over to the group and sat in their little circle.

Brian showed everyone how to make daisy chains and flower bracelets by pinching a hole in the stem and poking the opposite stem inside. Pepper didn't like partaking in perpetuating girly stereotypes, so instead she made a flower crown for Mr. Fell, which he wore like a halo with gravity.

* * *

Aziraphale called up Crowley later that night, after he had taken the children back home. They made a date for the Ritz. Before Aziraphale left, he miracled a small box with a simple ring inside that he believed Crowley would love.

Crowley, as usual, ordered nothing special, a small cup of soup and a champagne. Aziraphale ordered a plate of seafood, which he ate tenderly, since he could feel Crowley's eyes on him.

Towards the end of their dinner, Crowley took off his glasses, something he rarely did in public, and stared into Aziraphale's pale blue eyes. Crowley gave a rare smile, and stood up only to shift down to one knee.

The restaurant got quiet once the rest of the patrons noticed what was happening. Aziraphale stood up. Even though he was going to propose, he didn't expect it from Crowley.

"Angel.."

"Y-Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" Crowley shakily said as he opened the box to reveal a gold band with a single jewel on top.

Aziraphale snorted and began laughing and.. crying? Oh no, had Crowley done something wrong?

"I-I'm sorry, I thou-" Crowley stood up rapidly, and the restaurant let out a disappointed "awww."

"Oh, Crowley," he pulled out the box he had in his back pocket and opened it up, revealing the ring he had picked out as well. " _I_ was gonna propose to you tonight."

The restaurant broke into a chorus of laughter, adoration noises, and clapping.

The two shared a look with a smile, before they grabbed each other by the face and kissed for a long time. When they eventually broke, they exchanged the rings they had gotten for each other. They broke into another, briefer kiss, and a hug.

"I love you so much, my angel." Crowley whispered during their affection.

"And I love _you_ , Crowley." He whispered back.

* * *

They spent the rest of the dinner discussing wedding plans, with their hands folded together on top of the table. A church was off-limits, for obvious reasons, and the idea of going to one of those drive-through wedding chapels in Vegas was shot down quickly by Aziraphale. Going to a court for a wedding was also shut down by both of them, although it was originally proposed by Crowley as just a joke. They decided on having a backyard wedding in the cottage Crowley had begun renting in Tadfield. It always had perfect weather, anyway.

They decided against a honeymoon, although Crowley had considered Alpha Centauri for a moment.

Later on, Crowley drove Aziraphale back to the Tadfield cottage he mentioned earlier. It was dark outside, however Aziraphale did the "let there be light!" thing so he could see where everything would go.

In the coming weeks, they had begun putting together a guest list. Of course Adam, his parents, and his friends were all invited. Newton, Anathema, and Madame Tracy were all invited as well. They were tentative on inviting Shadwell, as they weren't sure on his stance on this sort of thing, but they figured he could always have a _miraculous_ change of heart in case it was needed.

Aziraphale sat at the dining table and put frilly little invitations in frilly little envelopes. Crowley looked over Aziraphale's shoulder at him doing this. The mere look of the invitations made Crowley want to vomit, but he didn't say anything, because Aziraphale seemed to be having fun. Instead, he snuck up on Aziraphale and wrapped his arms around his fiance's neck, planting a small kiss on the back of his head and resting his chin on top.

"I guess we really don't have a lot of people to invite, hm?" Crowley said.

"Yes, but I've always been a fan of smaller weddings."

Crowley removed himself from the blonde and pulled out the chair closest to where Aziraphale was sitting.

"The wedding's in 2 weeks."

"Yes, I know, Crowley."

"You ecstatic yet?"

Aziraphale removed his glasses and took a deep breath, looking at Crowley with his blue eyes.

"I have been since the night at the Ritz." He smiled, which made Crowley blush.

The redhead propped his head up on his straight arm. He sat there and admired Aziraphale's delicate writing, and his delicate hands which he gets to hold, and his delicate plump lips which he gets to smooch. For Satan's sake, he was so freakin' lucky.

* * *

The wedding day finally came. Everyone on their guest list showed up, without divine intervention.

Aziraphale and Crowley met at the altar, which at the head of which was an old priest friend of Aziraphale's. The blonde man of the two was wearing a sharp brown suit with a light blue tartan bow tie. Crowley opted for a black suit with a red tartan tie. He hated tartan, but he loved Aziraphale, so he did it for him. They joined hands and stared deeply into each others' eyes.

Aziraphale began with his vows. "Crowley, you've been my best friend for several thousand years. You've been my everything for even longer. I'd like to consider you my lover for however long this planet lasts, and then even longer. There's not a thing about you I don't love. You've been so supportive in my times of need. Remember the Bastille? I'd of been discorporated long ago if not for you. You really are deep down a truly wonderful person, despite your willingness to accept it." He paused to clear his throat. "I vow to stay by your side, holding your hand forever. I vow to take care of your plants and any other thing you happen to care about. I vow to love you, unconditionally, forever, no matter how much of a demon you be. You are my world, Crowley. I vow that."

Crowley's vows followed a more comedic, yet sweet path. They ended with a "forever, and all of eternity, no matter what."

The priest asked them the famous question, "Aziraphale, do you take Crowley as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish forever, and all eternity?"

Aziraphale looked deep into Crowley's yellow snake eyes. "I do." He said with confidence.

"And Crowley, do you take Aziraphale as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish forever, and all eternity?"

Crowley smiled and returned with just as much confidence. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss your groom."

The procession cheered, the Queen song _Somebody To Love_ piped up. Crowley and Aziraphale locked lips, enjoying their presence together, every moment they were an ensemble.

The after party was quaint, with a love song soundtrack put together by Crowley and Aziraphale jointly playing in the background.

* * *

In the coming year, Aziraphale moved more and more of his possessions into Crowley's cottage. The place was plenty big enough for two people, with extra room to spare for a nice study and a plant room. Although you could consider their entire house a plant room, as every room was dotted with potted plants that were so sweetly and harshly cared for.

One morning, Aziraphale woke first, as he usually does, in Crowley's arms. This wasn't uncommon, as they had grown to enjoy sleeping together, so close to each other. Aziraphale placed a kiss on Crowley's cheek. He smiled, yet stirred. Aziraphale quickly slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He made his way downstairs where he sat in his favorite armchair and began reading. He couldn't start the day without Crowley. Both metaphorically and literally, as he refused to make too much noise until Crowley woke.

Crowley, did, wake soon, however. He can't stand not being in Aziraphale's arms for more than an hour. He came downstairs, undressed, or rather just in pajamas.

"Good morning, dear." Aziraphale called out, gaze not wavering from the book.

"G'morning, my angel." Crowley motored over to Aziraphale and placed a good morning kiss on his forehead, before making his way back to the kitchen to make coffee. Crowley sipped his coffee in silence and stared at Aziraphale's cute, soft face.

"Hey, guess what's comin' up?" Crowley said.

"Hm?" Aziraphale looked up.

"Adam's birthday. He'll be 13."

"13? My goodness, he's getting big."

"Yeah, I guess so." 

They returned to silence once again, as Crowley admired the nature out the window.

Aziraphale hesitated for a moment before asking: "Has it really been 2 years since.."

"The Armageddon that failed? Yes." Crowley glanced over with his yellowish eyes.

".. I wonder if Heaven and Hell will ever check up again." Aziraphale folded his book closed and looked up.

Crowley considered for a moment, "I mean, they haven't said anything at all about us being married, or in love in general." He snickered, "I think they're scared of us."

"Maybe they are. I mean, I'm not sure what you did in Heaven with Gabriel, but I definitely flicked enough holy water on the glass to elicit a fearing reaction."

"Mm.." Crowley nodded. "I breathed fire in the general direction of the purple-eyed freak."

Aziraphale let out a laugh, a genuine one, "You did? You never told me." Crowley stared at Aziraphale's laughing face. Satan, it was more pretty than he could have ever imagined.

"Yeah." Crowley softly smiled and put his empty coffee cup in the sink, rinsing it out before going upstairs to get dressed. He pulled on a long sleeve black sweater and some pair of jeans he had lying around. Since Armageddon, he hadn't cut his hair, so therefore it was at around mid-back length. He pulled his long, curly hair out of his shirt and brushed it briefly before returning back downstairs.

When he returned, Aziraphale was making some tea.

"Oh, Crowley?"

"Hm?"

"I have to watch Adam today."

"He still needs a babysitter, even at almost-13?"

"Well.." Aziraphale pursed his lips and looked away.

Crowley smirked. "You just want to see him, don't you?"

"Well, he's not going to be a cute kid forever, you know?" Aziraphale said, in a troubled manor.

His counterpart sighed, “yeah, that’s right. So, what’re you going to do, then?”

“Probably saunter around the woods. Make sure they don’t kill each other. You know, the usual.”

Crowley approached his husband and hugged him from behind, arms wrapped around his midsection, and cheek resting on the edge of Azzy’s head. Aziraphale grinned without teeth and poured his water in for tea. 

“He’s growing up already, isn’t he?” Crowley whispered. Aziraphale nodded gently. As he turned around to face his husband, the demon loosened his grip and left his hands on the angel's sides. Aziraphale took his right hand and brushed some hair out of Crowley's face, before letting the hand come back and settle on his cheek.

"You're so handsome." Aziraphale said quietly. Crowley kissed Aziraphale kindly and softly.

The serpent snickered in a non-toxic way. "You're my angel, and you always will be." They rested their foreheads on one another and sat there in blissful domestic silence for what should have been hours.  


**Author's Note:**

> this was mostly a self-indulgent thing i did bc i need a break from writing angst


End file.
